The 10 Bijuu Revised
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: AU.  Revised version of 'The 10 Bijuu'.  Bijuu OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody and welcome to my revised story. I really have nothing else to say, so enjoy.**

**XXXX**

It was dark and pretty cold for a night like tonight, thunder rumbling in the distance softly, yet menacing enough to frighten someone. A teenage boy lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling with emotionless eyes, breathing softly. Half of his body was paper white while the other was a bold black. He mumbled a quick 'I gotta get out of here' before looking out the window with a certain longing.

XXX

Another male teenager walked by himself along the deserted streets of a poor poverty stricken village. His skin was oddly blue along with the strange fact that he had gills where his cheek bones were. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking down at the dusty ground as he trudged on without a soul to acompany him.

"Hm. What shall I do? I have no friends and there will probably be nobody that is willing to come near me," He mumbled to himself, fists clenching at the mere thought of being alone for the rest of his miserable life. "Why me?"

XXX

Like the last two teenagers we've seen, this boy was just as lonely as he zipped across the muddy ground. His body was littered with ugly stitches and scars, making him very unatractive. Looking over his shoulder, he sighed and slowed his hurried pace, assuming that nobody was following him anymore.

"Damn humans and their judgment," He snarled to himself, cracking his knuckles in a menacing manner. "I'm sure that there's nobody else in this damn world that suffers this stuff like I do," He continued, gazing up at the full moon before continuing on his way, muttering curses to himself.

XXX

"He's getting away!" A voice bellowed from behind him. He brushed red bangs out of his eyes as he ran at top speed, away from whoever was chasing him. "Don't let him get away!" The same voice added in an enraged tone. The red head could feel the man pointing his finger at his retreating back. He was sure that he was going to get away until he tripped over a tree root jutting out of the ground. One of the men chasing him roughly grasped onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him onto his feet, bringing an arm back in the form of a punch.

"You can't do this to me!" The boy wailed, tears stinging at his eyes, yet he refused to let them fall in front of this monstrosity. "Why can't you treat me equally?" The boy added, attempting to shove his attacker away from him.

"Too bad kid, you're not normal," The man growled, throwing his hand at the boys face, effectively making the boy flinch as his fist made contact with his cheek.

"It's not fair..." The boy choked out, just about ready to lash out at the men that surrounded him, all waiting for their turns to give him a good punch to the face and then some. One muttered something about 'life not being fair' only to have the teenager wail out angrily, dark red chakra swirling around his body wildly. The man that had him by the collar of his shirt imediatly reeled back, his hand burned to a third degree. "Leave me alone!" The teenager roared, literaly creating a shockwave that blew all of the men away from him.

XXX

"Fuck these fucking fuckers who won't leave me the fuck alone," A silver haired teenager growled under his breath as he stolled down the empty roads of his home village. Looking up at the moon, he sighed and forced himself to calm down before he went too crazy. "Life fucking sucks..." He sighed, defeat evident in his voice. He jerked to attention when a shadow snuck around in the alleys. "Oh no you don't," He hissed just as a body jumped out at him.

XXX

"I've finally got you where I want you," A tall woman smirked down at a short teenaged boy with bright orange hair. The boy could only send a glare that shot daggers out at her, yet she was unaffected.

"No. I've got you," The boy growled calmly, his piercing eyes burning into her very soul. The tall woman became confused at what the teenager had just said. Her eyes widened when a bright orange aura eveloped the boys body entirely. "You're going to die tonight."

XXX

A petite teenaged boy cowered in the corner, whimpering like a hurt puppy as a large, bulky man approached him. He had a kunai in his right hand while his left helf three shuriken. The boy could only scoot closer into the corner in hopes of merging within it.

"Okay kid, no more games, it's been too many years, your time has come," The man grinned, a homicidal look gleeming in his dark brown eyes. The boy looking up at him, hoping that he could get the man to back off without having to say a word.

XXX

A raven haired teenager ran as fast as his legs could carry him, almost tripping over everything that went under his nimble feet. He looked over his shoulder, a sad look crossing onto his face before it dissapeared as he ran from his own home village.

"Hmph, I'm no different from them. So then why do I have to be the scapegoat?" He huffed under his breath, listening to the faint yells of the angry villagers that had just run him out of his own home. He slowed, sighed and looked forlornly up at the moon. "Why do you get to be so free?" He questioned to nobody in particular

XXX

A teenaged girl sat alone by a pond that resided far away from the village she once lived in. Tears rolled down her eyes, sobs raking her fragile body. She mumbled things to herself before kicking a pebble into the small body of water.

"Why am I such a bad girl? What's wrong with me?"

XXX

Blond hair was burshed out of the way of two sky blue eyes that focused on things like a wolf to its pry. Looking up at the full moon, he focused mainly on the dark clouds that lazily floated in the way of the far away object. He 'hmph'd' before looking back at the blades of grass in his hand. He tossed them aside before ripping out another handful angrily.

"I'm not a bad person un," He snarled to himself, pulling out more grass until only soil remained in a small area next to his right hip. He dug his fingers into the dirt, taking out a small handful and tossing it out in front of him. _Life's not fair..._

XXX

The sun began to rise slowly, signaling that the day was ready to present itself to the world. The blue haired girl sat up straight and looked at the brightening sky. Her tear stained face was evidence that she had cried for many hours that night, mumbling horrible things about herself that she had heard her fellow villagers whisper behind her back. She was about to resume her moping until a twig cracked behind her, making her jump and become frightened.

"Who's there?" She half demanded as bravely as she could. She was scared that _they_ had finally found her. A orange haired boy around her age emerged from the shrubs, bruises and cuts scattered across his body, obviously fresh. "W-who are you?"

"I'm Pein," The orange haired boy huffed, wiping blood from his cheek before inspecting the back of his hand, staring at the blood as it trickled down the back of his hand and onto the grassy ground. "And who may you be?"

She hesitated, "My name is Konan," She answered shyly, rubbing her cheek that was stained with water marks. The 'Pein' boy limped over to her before sitting down next to her with a pained grunt. He sighed and got himself comfortable next to Konan before staring out at the small pond full of fresh water.

"I can tell that you were crying. Why?" Pein asked, not looking at Konan. The girl looked down at the ground, too ashamed to say whatever was on her mind when that question was asked.

"My own friends call me a monster. A defective child," Konan answered after a short moment of silence. Pein snorted, frowning at her answer and looking at her with a seriousness that made her skin crawl under his powerful gaze.

"I don't consider them friends then," Pein remarked sourly. "If they talk behind your back and call you horrible things, so be it, but they're not your friends is they do such things," He continued, picking a small blade of grass out of the ground before flicking it aside. Konan looked at Pein, feeling more sad. She had never had any real friends? Now that was a huge blow to the self esteem. "My 'friends' said almost the same things about me," He growled, saying the word 'friends' as if it were a bad taste in his mouth.

Konan was shocked. Pein was called similar things that described her to her fellow villagers?

"It's called a Bijuu, so I'm much worse than you," Konan finally stated coldly, looking out at the pond. Pein snorted again, making Konan become irritated in the slightest. What was this kids problem?

"Yeah, I know what a Bijuu is, you're not the only one with one of those things," Pein remarked smartly. Once again, Konan was shocked. She was sitting next to another Jinjuriki. "I don't understand why they seal them inside of someone only to have that person taunted and called horrible things," Pein scoffed, looking at Konan once more. Konan remained silent. She though that she'd never see the day.

XXX

"Gah! Why does that bastard have to kick so hard? Oh yeah! He's a fucking bastard!" Hidan yelled bitterly to himself as he rubbed his sore back. You could tell that he had been kicked on the back for a dirt sandal print was easily printed on the back of his black shirt. "I hate every fucker in this damn world," He continued, shaking a fist at nothing in particular.

"Oh really? Then we both have something in common," A gruff voice remarked behind him. The silver haired teenager took out a kunai and adopted a skilled fighting stance, ready to beat the snot out of whoever dared to approach him in such a mood. He was rather suprised to see another teenager around his age with stitched covering his whole body leaning on a tree, arms crossed in a lazy fashion.

"Da fuck?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow while taking a huge step back. "Who the fucking hell are you? Some kind of zomie?" The boy questioned, pointing the kunai at the other teenager. The stitch covered boy sent a glare at him that made shivers run down his spine.

"Well, aparently I'm fucking Kakuzu you dolt," Kakuzu remarked, ignoring the boys later question, yet failing to hide that he disaprooved of being called a 'zombie'. "And now that I gave my damn name up, why don't you give yours?" Kakuzu added coldly. Hidan only laughed at him.

"Fine, I'm Hidan for your information," He answered, a wide smile plastered on his face, showing his over-confidence to the whole world. Kakuzu mentaly rolled his eyes at Hidan's over-confidence, but only gave the other teenager a back hand to his head. "You're lost, I can tell."

"Am not! And what the fuck was that for?" Hidan wailed, rubbing the back of his head and slicking his now out of place hair back to its original style. Kakuzu could only raise an eyebrow at him once more, placing pressure on Hidan to tell the truth already. "Fine, fine! I in fact _am_ lost okay?" Hidan gave in.

"Good, now let's get out of here," Kakuzu remarked and began walking, hands stuffed into his pockets in a 'I'm-better-than-you' fashion. Hidan narrowed his eyes at the other teen. Hidan didn't follow none the less. "Come on or else I'll have to beat you," The other teen threatened angrily, peering over his shoulder.

"Like hell you could! I could beat _you_ with my hands literaly tied behind my back!" Hidan boasted, his over-confidence showing once more.

"How then? I've got three tails on my side," Kakuzu shot back, holding up three fingers in a way that made Hidan think that he thought that he didn't know how to count properly. Which irritated him, but he still had a tank load of confidence in him.

"Last time I checked, three is less than five," Hidan claimed, holding up five fingers triumphantly. "Beat that!" Hidan added, smiling widely and showing his brilliantly, yet suprisingly, white teeth. Kakuzu cussed mentaly.

"Well, then looks like I've got myself a new friend," Kakuzu muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Hidan to hear. Hidan was about to say something, but was stopped when Kakuzu slapped a hand over his mouth. The silver haired teen was tempted to bite Kakuzu's hand, but he reminded himself that it was covered in probably stitches that could get him sick.

"I'd kick your ass right now if I really felt like it," Hidan barked once he pulled Kakuzu's hand away from his mouth. Kakuzu wiped his hand on his pant leg before continuing his walk, Hidan following five feet behind this time.

XXX

The teenager that had cowared from the large burly man limped weakly though the dense forest, feeling exhausted from the beating he had recieved. That man could really punch. The teenager was about to shed a tear when a green haired teenager approached him cautiosly.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, not wanting to earn another beating. The boy looked inocent enough, but it was still possible that he could end up being another hater. The green haired boy looked at the other, taking in his features before sticking his hand out, asking for a hand shake.

"My name's Zetsu," The boy answered, smiling as kindly as he could. This 'Zetsu' kid still seemed inocent enough, so the injured teen took his hand and shook it weakly, uttering his name. "Tobi's your name?" Zetsu questioned, his smile still stuck onto his face. Tobi felt rather wanted with they way Zetsu kindly smiled at him.

XXX

The raven haired teenager breathed heavily, coughing every now and then as he trudged through a large terrain full of deeps swamps and sticky mud. He watched the small bugs buzzing around him. He had given up trying to shoo them away by waving his arms around. It only made him look mentaly challanged. He was about to take off in a sprint once more, but a blue skinned teenager caught his eye.

"Name?" The raven haired teenager literaly demanded. It was supposed to sound like a simple question, but his voice wouldn't allow it, making it come out as a demand. The blue skinned teenager slighlty flinched away from his cold tone, but told him his name none the less. "Kisame's your name?" The raven asked this time, forcing his demanding tone down.

'Kisame' nodded his head before asking, "And you are?".

"Itachi. My name's Itachi," Itachi answered. Kisame hesitantly stuck out his hand for a hand shake and Itachi, like Kisame, hesitated to shake it. He slowly took his hand out from his pocket and took the larger, blue one, shaking it awkwardly. "And if you're looking for a fight, you're looking at the wrong person. You'd be dead within seconds," Itachi added unconsciously, mentaly face palming.

"I'm not here for a fight," Kisame answered, ending the hand shake and stuffing his large blue hands back into his pockets. Itachi nodded and resumed his walking. He turthfully didn't know where he was going to go. Anywhere but this swampy area that's for sure. Kisame followed him, a small trust already forming in between them, but barely noticable.

"Why are you out here?" Itachi suddenly asked, catching Kisame off guard. "I'm out here because I'm an outcast of my village," Itachi added, making sure that he covered his side first. Kisame looked at the muddy ground with a lonely look in his eyes before looking back up at Itachi.

"I ran from my home because they assume that I'm a monster," Kisame answered. "And I don't mean it by my blue skin, something worse and more dangerous than that," Kisame added, knowing that Itachi would've said that he knew that his blue skin would earn him the name tag of 'monster' any day.

"Bijuu?" Itachi simply questioned. "No need to worry. I've got one as well," Itachi continued, not waiting for the blue skinned teen to answer. "Eight tails and I'm not proud of it," Itachi remarked sourly, narrowing his eyes at the ground as he watched his feet take those nimble steps.

"Two," Kisame smiled sheepishly. "I've got the two tailed Bijuu," Kisame clarified just in case Itachi didn't understand what he had meant, but he knew that Itachi understood. He could see that this boy was smarter than he looked.

XXX

The blond looked at his surroundings which was littered with dead human bodies. He felt a sudden nausea hit him until he saw a petite red haired boy around his age shivering fearfully under a large Aspen tree. They boy was probably scard of either the sight or what he could've done. The blond approached the small red head, tapping him on the scalp softly.

"Hello un, who are you?" He asked as kindly and as soflty as possible. The red head slowly looked up at him, the fear being replaced with ferocity and readiness for combat. "Whoa, cool down, I'm not here to fight un," The blond chuckled, sitting down next to the red head under the Aspen tree.

"Why do you want to know? Once you learn my history, you'll hate me like everybody else," The boy muttered, drawing circles on the ground forlornly. The blond felt bad for the small boy and wrapped an arm around him, feeling the boy tense at his friendly gesture.

"Sorry kid, I don't hate people like you un," The blond apologized, smiling and shaking his head slowly. The red head looked skeptical with his words before scooting away from him, giving a clear signal that he didn't want the blond to do what he was doing. "What's your name?"

"Sasori," The small teen muttered slowly, expecting to be hit at the mentino of that name. That infamous name that plagued the small village he used to live in. But instead of a smack to the side of the face, he earned a welcoming smile.

"My name's Deidara un," Deidara introduced. Sasori was a little shocked at the gesture of kindness, but was happy to earn some at least.

"I'm an outcast of my village, so please leave me be," Sasori half demanded, turning away from Deidara before standing up and beginning to walk away. Deidara leapt up and bounded after Sasori before matching his pace. "Stop following me, you should be warned that I'm a Jinjuriki," Sasori warned in hopes of scaring this 'Deidara' away.

"Hah, you would've never guessed that I was a Jinjuriki as well un," Deidara laughed, crossing his arms and walking ahead of Sasori a tad. "Surprisingly...ten tails," Deidara muttered to himself, looking a bit ashamed at that fact. It was Sasori's turn to wrap an arm around Deidara's shoulders, though with a bit of difficulty since he was shorter.

"Then we can be friends."

XXXX

**Okay, first revised chapter up. This is a separate story because I guess I could say that I want you to see my progress in writing ability. So...be nice on the reviews and peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, chapter 2 is here, got nothing to say, so enjoy.**

**XXXX**

Tobi and Zetsu walked through the thick forest with a careful quietness. It was silent and only the crickets could be heard chirping loudly enough to obscure the quiet noises of their footsteps. Zetsu perked up a bit, sensing somebody and Tobi took a moment to pick up on that as well. They halted in their spots and waited for another sign of life other than the crickets and forest animals. A quick silhouette jumped out from behind an evergreen, a kunai at ready. Zetsu pulled Tobi out of the way just as the kunai swiped for the slow boy.

"Gah, I could sniff out your Bijuu's chakra miles away," A large man growled, standing up straight and looking the two directly in the eyes. Zetsu narrowed his eyes at the man, pulling Tobi closer to him incase the man would strike again which was highly likely. "So, looks like you guys are two out of ten eh?"

"What's it to yah?" Zetsu growled, obviously not wanting to deal with this guy. The shinobi charged at Zetsu. Zetsu easily kicked the man in the stomach and pushed him away with his foot. Tobi sat on the ground and took a meditating pose. "What are you doing?" Zetsu hissed angrily, recieving a swirling brown chakra as an asnwer. The shinobi roared and charged at Zetsu once more.

"You ain't using that when I'm around!" The man roared angrily, swirving around Zetsu and going for Tobi, kunai ready to stab the boy in the back. Tobi's eyes opened and a shockwave erupted just as he did so, knocking their offender away. The man grunted and sat up from his spot on the ground. Tobi stood up and back flipped onto a nearby rock. "I'll kill you."

"I hate those who say such things," Tobi said in an eerily calm voice, though his normal voice was being overshadowed by another. Tobi did a quick spin, his tail smashing into the shinobi man, making him drop his weapon. The man barked something at Tobi before throwing two kunais with paper bombs attatched while Tobi was still airborn. Tobi spun in mid-air, avoiding the weapons by a centimeter before landing on the ground, only to have more projectiles thrown at him.

"That's not going to work!" Zetsu taunted as the shinobi endlessly threw kunais with paper bombs attatched. Tobi continued dodging them easily, taunting the man every now and then. The man smirked once he finished tossing the last of his weapons. "You're all out, aw phooey, your aim was horrible," Zetsu taunted, getting ready to strike. The man made a hang sign, still smirking and every single explosive tag blew up simultaniously.

When the smoke cleared, Zetsu was covering his head on the ground while Tobi was protecting him with a muddy brown colored shield made of pure chakra. Zetsu looked around and stood up, noticing that he was still alive and unharmed. The man gritted his teeth in frustration, obviously hating the fact that his plan had failed.

"Fuck you," Was all he could snarl through his teeth. Tobi narrowed his eyes at the words and another tail materialized. "Gotta start playing my cards a little wiser," The shinobi muttered to himself, unseathing his sword while he was at it. "Let's dance!" The shinobi laughed, stabbing his sword into the ground, water erupting from the crack he had produced. The man stood ontop of the water as Tobi lifted the earth below himself and Zetsu since they weren't ready for such a move. They took the time to focus their chakra to their feet before stepping onto the water themselves. The man charged at Tobi and the two began a brawl, fists against a sword. Tobi swiped his chakra claws at the mans sword and sliced it into six different part, ruining the weapon.

"Do you know why I _despise_ Komari?" The man snarled, referring to the Bijuu sealed inside of Tobi. "Because it killed my family," Tobi's eyes were indifferent. "It killed my entire village!" The man roared. Zetsu watched, trying to focus on brining his Bijuu out from deep within him.

Tobi was about to finish the job when Zetsu's hand went all the way through the man, his black and white body covered in silver chakra. Blood spattered all over Tobi's face as the shinobi fell the ground and into the water. Obviously, the water would now become a new lake since there was no way to reverse the jutsu. The two teenagers, took deep breaths and willed the Bijuu's chakras away.

"That man...He really hates us," Zetsu mumbled, tugging at the collar of his shirt, feeling horrible. That was his first kill. Tobi looked at the rising sun, it's rays painting the sky beautiful colors although he preferred sun sets since you got even more colors to look at.

"Hm. Were only two of ten?"

XXXX

**Wow, this is a pretty short chapter now that I look at it. Might as well upload the third then since I don't have anything else to do. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Kay, third chapter's here. Enjoy.**

**XXXX**

Bugs buzzed around them wildly, obviously not happy with their intrusion. Kisame swatted at the insects every now and then, but failed to keep them away from his face. It was truely frustrating, this swampy area was a real pain in the arse. Itachi didn't seem to mind the bugs, but Kisame just couldn't understand how Itachi could just walk along without being bothered by the pests.

"Hey Itachi, do you think we'll be hated forever?" Kisame asked suddenly, catching Itachi off guard. The raven haired teen was silent for a moment before looking up at Kisame's blue, sharky face, obviously confused at the sudden question.

"What makes you ask that?" Itachi asked and Kisame could only shrug his shoulders. Itachi let the topic slide and the two continued on in a comfortable silence. Their peace was interrupted by a swift swish in the brush, catching their attantion and Itachi going as far as adopting a fighting stance. A woman stepped out from the brush, about five foot six, pretty tall for a female.

"So you're the two Jinjuriki I'm supposed to hunt? Pathetic, you're only teenagers!" The woman huffed, taking out a kunai. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the insult and dared her to continue her offensive words. But settled with a simple 'who are you?'. "Me? Tana, end of story, now let's get this over with, I've got plenty to do back in my village," Tana winked at the two. "I'm just gonna go easy on you hatchlings kay?" Itachi narrowed his eyes further, getting irritated with the constant insults. Tana charged at Itachi, throwing her kunai at the raven haired boy. The kunai split into three separate kunais, whizzing at him at amazing speeds. Itachi easily jumped over the projectiles and landed delicatly on the muddy ground. Tana threw another kunai and Itachi expected it to split into multiple kunai again and jumped only to have the kunai blow up the minute he twitched a muscle.

"Itachi!" Kisame cried out in suprise before turning to Tana, anger flashing in his eyes. "You jerk!" He roared, earning an overdramatic sigh from Tana, who muttered something to herself. Kisame began glowing a light, sand brown.

"Aw, don't get angry kitty, I'm going to end your life as well," Tana taunted, winking at Kisame once more. Kisame got on all fours, growling at her, though pawwing at the mud like an angry bull. Kisame charged at Tana with the same ferocity, only to have the kunoichi jump into the air and throw a kunai down at him. The kunai had a paper bomb attatched and it blew up just before it came within two feet of Kisame. The smoke cleared and much like Tobi, Kisame's chakra had forced a force field, protecting him from the explosive tag. Kisame spotted Itachi on the ground with a nasty burn on his back that showed through his torn shirt.

A light black chakra was beginning to cover the raven haired teen and his burn was already beginning to heal. Tana furrowed her eyebrows before getting another kunai ready. Itachi looked up, his eyes a piercing gold that could haunt one during the night. Tana threw her kunai at Itachi only to have it disintegrate when it got within three feet of the raven haired boy. Itachi charged at Tana and swiped at her. Tana managed to avoid his attack by jumping backwards only to land in the muddy water.

"Come on!" She cried out when her skirty pants got mud all over them, clearly deeming them uncleanable by the time she got back to her village. If she did that is. Tana angrily stormed out of the swamp water. Itachi growled, creating small tremors that were powerful enough to crack the only hard earth around. them. Tana lost her balance and fell over only to be pounced on by Kisame who finished her off with one quick blast of Janalock's chakra.

The two calmed themselves once they finished the job and looked at the dead body. Kisame looked at Itachi after that, giving the raven haired teen a questioning look, obviously not knowing what to do next.

XXXX

**Lol, another short chapter. Well whatever, I'll get more up either tomorrow or Saturday, so peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Kay, I'm back, sorry for the huge delay. **

**XXXX**

"Hey, hey, slow down dude!" Came a very, very loud voice, spooking the birds that lounged in the nearby trees. Kakuzu abruptly halted in his tracks, making Hidan bump into his back and start throwing curses at the taller teen. Kakuzu rose an eyebrow in expectancy and Hidan continued walking, both resuming to their stroll.

"Why do you walk so slowly?"

"Because I like to keep things calm and peaceful," Hidan answered. Kakuzu would soon learn that Hidan in fact did NOT like things calm and peaceful. But for the time being, the brown skinned boy rose an eyebrow once more.

"Calm and peaceful? How can that be possible with an ANBU on our tails? Don't forget the Jonin," Kakuzu growled, pushing Hidan from behind, making the silver haired boy stumble foreword before falling flat on his face. Kakuzu expected the boy to leap up and scream at him for doing that, but Hidan calmly stood up and resumed the stroll.

"Just enjoy the time you have alive," Hidan finally spoke up. Kakuzu rolled his eyes, inwardly groaning at Hidan's cheesiness. Yeah, it was true you were supposed to enjoy your time on Earth, but did he seriously have to point it out?

"I'm going to kill you."

"Phah! I'd like to see you try!" Hidan barked, over-confidence painting his face. Kakuzu muttered something under his breath, but didn't say anything after that, making Hidan feel even more dominant. Hidan, being so caught up in his 'dominance', failed to notice that Kakuzu had walked ahead and was ten strides ahead of him. "Huh? Hey, wait up!" Hidan commanded, jogging ahead before bumping into Kakuzu, who had completely stopped once again. "What the hell?"

"Shut your mouth you damn brat," Kakuzu hissed, slapping a hand over Hidan's mouth. Hidan narrowed his eyes, but remained silence, detecting another's presence as well as Kakuzu. The two stood stone still until a rustle in the bushes made Kakuzu throw a kunai in the direction the sound originated from, forcing the one spying on them to jump out. A tall yet chubby man thudded on the ground in front of them with a grunt before looking the two teenagers over.

"Hm. You two are pretty skinny for Jinchuriki," The man muttered. Kakuzu swore that he could see a vein tic appear on Hidan's forehead.

"What the hell man! We don't have to be fat like you to be Jinchuriki!" Hidan barked, pointing an accusing finger at the mans belly. The man seemed to get ticked at that and charged immediatly, unseathing a long sword. Swinging the weapon like an axe, the man was just slow enough for the two teens to avoid the assault. "Holy shit!" Hidan yelped as he and Kakuzu simultaniously landed on the ground, now eight feet apart from each other. Kakuzu charged at the man and began pounding away with Tai-Jutsu. The large man managed to grab one of Kakuzu's fists and tossed the teenager over his head, slamming him into the ground, parallel to where he was just standing. Unseathing a second sword, the man prepared to kill the boy.

"Oi, over here!"

"Huh?" Looking to his left just in time to see a sandal right up to his face, the man was knocked back, Hidan back flipping off of the mans face and landing lightly on the ground with that over-confident look on his face, a yellow chakra faintly swirling around his body. Looking up to the sky, the man noticed that thunderclouds were gathering and that the storm was going to be pretty bad. "Using Achizo eh?" Hidan grinned and charged at the man. His foe jumped into the air, thoroughly avoiding Hidan's attack. Hidan jumped up, his back facing the ground and electricity crackling around his body. Slamming into the man, electricity popped and sizzled angrily when it met the man's flesh until...

_Poof!_

"Huh?" Hidan was bewildered as he landed on the ground. Shadow clone? Searching the field for the man, he spotted Kakuzu standing with a greying white chakra glowing around him. Just as his companion was in a stable position, Kakuzu whipped around and managed to grab the man who had made himself invisible.

"Gah! How did you detect me?"

"Easy," Kakuzu answered in an eerily calm voice before surging his chakra into the man's body, listening to the anguished cries that erupted from the man's throat. The man was slowly turning into ice from the inside, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Kakuzu simply squeezed tighter and with a final scream of fear and pain, the man was frozen solid. Hidan took the liberty of finishing the man off with a jagged bolt of lightning.

XXX

"That was fucking awesome!" Hidan whooped, pumping a fist into the air. Kakuzu could only shake his head at Hidan's childish excitement over killing someone. It was kind of wierd, honest. Normaly, someone would not want to kill another unless they totally despised the person they were fighting with.

"Shut up and walk faster," Hidan opened his eyes and noticed that Kakuzu had paced ahead of him once again. Facepalming, Hidan tried to come up with an exuse other than being over-confident and childish, but couldn't come up with anything.

"I...wait up!"

XXXX

**Short...again. Lol, fail, it's short again. Well whatever, at least it's got a little more explanation than the original. Okay, keep reviews friendly and peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter. Enjoy :)**

**XXXX **

Sasori and Deidara had left the scene of dead bodies strewn across the ground and began a casual stroll in the forest, enjoying the sounds of nature and each other's company. For once, another human being accepted their existance. Deidara looked up in curiosity when the sound of footsteps made themselves known and in front of them was a rather masculine woman with two swords seathed on each side of her hips.

"Hm, two Jinchuriki in one area? How convinient," She remarked with a sickly sweet smile. If Deidara were a canine, he would've pulled his ears back and flash some teeth at the woman, but he wasn't, so he didn't get the luxury of immediate intimidation. "Sasori's coming with me, you can join if you want to," The woman continued.

"Nah, don't feel like it," Deidara answered, taking a fighting stance. "It's not going to be easy either," He added, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. The woman cocked an eyebrow and her smile died into a scowl. The three remained silent, waiting for the other to bust the first move out. The woman reached over her shoulder and grabbed the handle of what seemed to be a sword, but when she snapped it foreword in a huge arch, Deidara noticed that it was a whip.

"Gah!" Yelping in pain as the whip wrapped itself around his right arm, Deidara was roughly pulled foreword, making his head snap back, resulting in whip-lash (no pun intended). As Deidara was pulled closer to the kunoichi, the kunoichi unseathed her sword, getting it in a position that would pierce Deidara in the stomach. Sasori rushed foreword and he and the kunoichi engaged in a furious game of tug-o-war. The masculine woman was obviously stronger, and was winning the game one pull at a time, dragging Sasori along with Deidara.

"Let go you brat!" She wailed, tossing one of her swords like a shuriken. Sasori jumped away from Deidara and Deidara, with his fast reflexes, positioned the whip in the path of the spinning sword, freeing himself. Deidara unwrapped the other end of the whip from his arm and tossed it aside, pulling the sword out of the ground.

"Sasori, you're going to have to use 'it' un," Deidara huffed, rubbing his burning arm. Sasori's expression went from fierce determination to childish fear. Deidara noticed and placed a hand on Sasori's shoulder, giving the red head silent encouragement. Sasori took a silent breath and focused on summoning Pheno's power. Deidara knocked an oncoming kunai out of the air, getting a deep gash on his hand, but it was easily ignored.

'Pheno, lend me your power,' Sasori's thoughts were projected to the four tailed pheonix sealed inside of his body. A warm swirling sensation fizzled in his stomach before dying down only to spark back up at full force, catching the young teen off guard and making him involuntarily yelp. The woman charged at Sasori, ready to stab the boy before he could summon his Bijuu. Deidara tackled her off balance, wrestling her to the ground before breaking her arm.

Deidara looked off to the side before jumping off of the woman, confusing her until four flames circled her like sharks. She sat up, panting from the pain of a newly broken arm before having the four embers spew hot flames simultaniously at her, burning her severely. When the fire ceased, she was barely alive, but weakly looking up at a pure white chakra tail wrapped around her neck.

And with a sickening cracking sound, the woman was killed.

XXX

Deidara and Sasori casually walked down a small path in the middle of the forest. Sasori was looking off at the sunset with a small smile gracing his face while Deidara was watching the multicolored clouds float lazily across the sky. Their peace was soon interrupted by an explosion off in the distance, electricity streaking up into the sky only to be ejected back down to earth while a blizzard swirled around the area, obviously freezing everything within its reach.

"What was that?" Sasori asked, feeling a little nervous about it. It was dangerous to go and try to figure out what it was, but he could help but be slightly curious.

"Let's figure out un," Deidara answered with an excited smirk on his face. The two agreed to go investigate and ran off of the path.

XXXX

**'Kay, another shortie, but I'll update again. Peace :)**


	6. Chapter 6

** Sixth chapter. Enjoy:)**

**XXXX**

Pein and Konan walked at a slow pace through a rather thin forest. They were heading for their hide-out spot, the pond where they met. It was sunset and they really didn't have anything to do after stealthily stealing food from the markets in the village. It was rather fun, and the two went as far as laughing together when they managed to get away from someone just barely. When they arrived at the pond, they noticed that they had visitores. A man and his dog. Pein and Konan stopped in their tracks and waited for the man or the dog to move. The man slowly lifted a hand before pointing his finger at the two. The dog barked, sprung up and charged.

Pein managed to take out a kunai just in time as the dog leapt on top of him, biting for his throat as he blindly stabbed random spots of the dog. Pein shoved the kunai deep into the dogs hind leg and pushed it off of him, staggering back. Konan helped Pein regain his balance and he thanked her, both returning their attentions to the man and the dog. The dog yelped and whined before pulling the kunai out of it's hind leg before turning back to look at them and snarl, showing sharp fangs.

The man whistled and soon Konan and Pein had the two running circles around them, almost invisible.

"They're so fast!" Konan called, covering her face to protect it from the wind that the two attackers were creating. Pein and Konan looked back and forth, trying to keep track of which blur was the dog and which blur was the human. There was a bark, Pein looked left and had the dog launch itself at him again, grabbing hold of his arm. Pein fell onto his back and a dark blue erupted from his body upon command, blowing the dog right off of him. Pein stood up and glared at the dog which snarled back. Within the blink of an eye, Pein had the dog by the scruff of the neck and the pressure around them increased ten fold. It grew so great that the dog began to go limp before the pressure became too great and killed it.

There was another whistle and Konan was tackled to the ground by another dog that was larger than the one that had just been killed by Pein. Like Pein, Konan summoned her Bijuu's power and blew the dog off of her body, a greyish white aura emminating from her body. The chakra created claws and she swiped at the dog, making a huge gash in the dogs neck. Blood spattered across Konan's face and her clothes, but she didn't notice. The dog limped around, going in and out of consciousness from blood loss before collapsing. It was going to die within a few minutes.

Pein and Konan turned their attentions to the man who seemed rather careless about the fact that his dogs had just been killed. Pein charged at the man and readied a punch. The man ducked, jabbed him on a pressure point that made his arm go limp before flipping the orange haired teen over his shoulder and stomping down on his chest. Pein coughed a few before glaring up at the man as he put more weight into his foot, making breathing a challange. Pein looked over to his left to spot Konan charging at the man, chakra claws at ready. The man avoided another attack without stepping off of Pein and grabbed one of Konan's wrist. Despite the sickening sizzling sound the chakra made when human flesh made contact with it, the man threw Konan down onto the ground. Pein figured that this guy could fight, unlike his dogs.

"Fight a little better you two," The man said. Pein grabbed onto the mans ankle and squeezed, the chakra burning through his pant leg before reaching his skin, burning deep. This time, the man jumped off and staggered back a few steps before falling back onto his rear. Pein jumped up and charged, bent on killing this man. Pein jumped into the air and slammed both fists into the ground where the man once was, apparently he had rolled out of the way. Looking to his right, Pein witnessed Konan flying at the man at high speeds, tackling him to the ground before puncturing her chakra claws into his neck, earning a pained scream.

XXX

Konan and Pein sat at the edge of the pond. They had rid of the dead dogs and the dead man and tried their best to get rid of all of the blood spattered across the green grass by dumping water onto it, trying to bring the small area back to it's former beauty, only to fail. Konan sighed and looked at her reflection in the water. Kicking a pebble into the small body of water, Konan looked over to Pein.

"That was...rather intense," Konan remarked. All Pein could do was agree by nodding his head.

XXXX

**Another shortie. Hopefully they'll get longer as we go on. Peace :)**


	7. Chapter 7

** I'm back :) Seventh chapter, enjoy.**

**XXXX**

Deidara stared down at the unscathed dirt, feeling a little stumped on what had caused the electricity and ice explosion. The ground seemed untouched while the trees around the area were scorched or frozen in a block of ice. It was as if two opposing forces had collided and fought among the other.

"How could this even be possible?" Sasori asked as he touched the frozen tree as if it would dissapear if he didn't do so. A reality check. Deidara could only shrug his shoulders. Deidara began to walk again only to slip and fall onto his bum, yelping at the sudden frigid feeling on his rear. Placing his hand on the ground, Deidara noticed that the dirt could've been permafrost, but it was clear that it had never been encased in ice. Just a foot away from him was warm and fresh dirt, unfrozen. Here, it was frozen.

Deidara began to stand up, but again was interrupted by a rock the size of his own head hurled in his direction. Letting out a sound of suprise, Deidara barely ducked under the projectile and quickly took a fighting stance, Sasori not too far behind him with taking a fighting stance as well. The two scanned their surroundings slowly, waiting for their attacker to make a noise due to lousiness, but these enemies seemed to be smarter.

Deidara growled, "Come on out you cowards!" Nothing. He furrowed his eyebrows and took a silent, yet deep breath. Deidara snapped to attention when Sasori yelped. A flash and Deidara felt a burning running up and down his spine. It was more of a jolt than a burn though. Before he lost consciousness, the last thing Deidara saw was a purple eyed, silver haired teen charging his way with a sadistic smirk plastered onto his face.

"Dei-" Sasori started, but was smacked on the side of his head by a rock similar to the one that had flown after Dediara a few moments ago. Hitting the ground with an 'oof', Sasori looked up at a brown skinned boy, covered in stitches with strange colored eyes. He cowared under the boys glare and slowly shifted his eyes to look at the stitched teens companion who was inspecting Deidara curiously.

"Hidan, stop being a dog and pick the nuisance up," The stitched boy commanded in an irritated voice. This 'Hidan' boy simply waved a hand in dismissal and continued to inspect Deidara like a foreign type of food. "Damn idiot..." The stitched teen returned his attention to Sasori who immediatly went back to cowaring.

Deidara groaned and Hidan jumped back in alarm. The blond shook his head and looked right at Hidan, immediatly jumping at him. Hidan blocked Deidara's attacke and kicked him in the stomach, winding him. While Deidara was hunched over, Hidan brought his elbow down on the back of Deidara's neck before bringing a knee up on Deidara's face, knocking the blond onto his back, yelping in pain. Hidan backed up a tad and prepared for another attack.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing!" Hidan wailed when he felt threads holding him in his place. He knew that it was Kakuzu holding him there, so he didn't have to even check. The threads were wrapped around his arms and chest and bound his wrists together in the form of hand cuffs.

"Calm down you damn idiot," Kakuzu growled menacingly as Deidara groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position before noticing the situation at hand. Sasori crawled over to Deidara and seemed to be hiding behind the blond. "Remember what I said, if they attack you, don't attack back."

"You're such a hypocrite!" Hidan barked, but didn't fight the threads. Kakuzu huffed and tossed Hidan onto the ground without a struggle and walked closer to his 'friend'. "Gah, damn you," Hidan growled, standing up and rubbing his sore wrists. Kakuzu huffed once more and pushed Hidan as he passed the silver haired teen, making him fall onto the ground since he didn't get the chance to keep his balance. "Hey, fuck you!" Hidan wailed, shaking a fist at Kakuzu. Kakuzu stared down at Deidara and Sasori, not feeling like picking a fight at the moment, unlike Hidan.

"Stand," Kakuzu commanded like a drill sargent. Deidara and Sasori obeyed, standing up and dusting themselves off before turning their full attentions to Kakuzu, Sasori backing off a tad. Deidara looked like he would fight right then and right there if Kakuzu made any move that deemed threatening in the blonds eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wondering what that combination of ice and electricity was, you here for the same thing un?" Deidara answered, though still feeling a little uneasy around the stitched teen.

"Well for you fucking information, it was us, got that?" Hidan blurted, walking and stopping next to Kakuzu, placing his hands on his hips. Deidara rose an eyebrow and inspected the two. They didn't look like they could harbor a power like that, but what did Deidara know? "What?"

"How could you two have done that? You don't-"

"They're called Bijuu smart one, now before you call the fucking athourities, I'm going to have to fucking kill you now before you alert them bastards," The sadistic smirk returned to Hidan's face as he cracked his knuckles and took a few steps closer to the two only to be stopped by Kakuzu. "What could you possibly fucking want now?" Hidan snapped, narrowing his eyes at Kakuzu.

"Cool it smart ass, let them speak."

"Like hell I would."

"We're Jinchuriki as well," Huh? Deidara looked over his shoulder at Sasori who shyly stepped out from behind Deidara. "We're not going to tell anybody," Sasori added, smiling kindly at Hidan and Kakuzu despite what they had just done to them. It was hard to believe for Deidara since Hidan and Kakuzu didn't seem like his cup of tea from what he had heard from the two so far...

"Follow us," Kakuzu motioned for the two to follow and Hidan looked like he'd have a stroke right on the spot. And before Hidan could start complaining in that irritating and obnoxious voice of his, Kakuzu slapped a hand over his mouth, "Don't even say a word," The stitched teen warned, sending a death glare at Hidan, thoroughly silencing him. Hidan still glared at Deidara and Sasori and the two began walking, Deidara and Sasori following with a slight hesitation.

XXX

"Where the hell are we going?" Hidan asked a little too loudly for Kakuzu's tastes. Backhanding the silver haired male for the umpteenth time, Kakuzu dind't answer Hidan's question. The boy had asked too many so far. "My feet hurt," Hidan complained about five minutes later, earning another backhand to the back of his head from Kakuzu. Dediara and Sasori watched in amusement, having second thoughts about Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Shut your damn word hole you bastard," Kakuzu snarled. Something in his brain was close to snapping. Hidan was about to protest, but Deidara told him to not do so. Hidan and Deidara soon were engaged in a conversation about their pasts. Kakuzu and Sasori seemed to be a little more secretive about their pasts, but they would give off small, unimportant things every now and then.

"So why did you attack us un?"

"We heard you coming, so he figured that you were more idiots that wanted to kill us for prophit," Hidan answered casually as if he were conversing about what he was going to do over the weekend. "By the way, you're not the best fighter," Hidan snickered, that over confident look seeping onto his face ever so slowly.

"Hey, it's not my fault un," Deidara whimpered, hunching over a tad. Hidan laughed and smacked Deidara on the back, almost knocking the blond off of his own feet, but failed to do so. Deidara soon joined in on the laughing and you could tell that they'd become good friends.

XXXX

**Hm. I'm not very satisfied with this chapter, but what the hey. Reviews should be kept nice and peace :)**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey guys, I'm back and a bit sick. Uh...enjoy. :)**

**XXXX**

"Neku, all ten of the Jinchuriki have killed their hunters, what shall we do now?" A black haired man asked, head bowed and a hand on his chest. 'Neku' rose his head to look at the man that had come to bring such news.

"Then send more," Neku waved his hand in a dissmisive manner. The man looked a tad surprised, but nodded and silently left. Neku simply sighed and flipped an hourglass sitting on his desk.

XXX

"Slow down man!" Hidan wailed, struggling to keep up with Kakuzu. Kakuzu simply grunted in annoyance and continued on, not even bothering to change his pace. Deidara and Sasori watched their new traveling partners interact, and with amusement. Who knew Kakuzu and Hidan could create a good entertainment just by bickering?

"These two bicker like a married couple un," Deidara whispered, low enough to prevent Kakuzu and Hidan from hearing him. Sasori giggled in agreement and the two returned to watching the 'married couple'. Hidan and Kakuzu continued to talk and talk like they had all of the time in the whole entire world. Looking up at the setting sun, Deidara and Sasori didn't even have to squint their eyes to get a glance at the beatiful painting the sunset could create.

"You guys like to watch the sky too?" Deidara and Sasori both looked down from the scene and at Hidan, both wearing confused expressions. "I skywatch when I'm sad and or lonely," Hidan continued, clearing acting out of character. "You know, up on a hill or something," Hidan shrugged before turning back around to bicker with Kakuzu as if he'd never spoken with the two. Dediara's ear twitched and as if the other three had picked up on it simultaniously, they all jumped back to back, facing north, south, east and west, kunais at ready.

"Who the hell's there?" Hidan demanded, gritting his teeth, yet ready to tear someone limb from limb. An orange haired teen and a blue haired teen both stepped out from a side path, though cautiosly.

"Why should I give away my name?" The orange haired boy growled, narrowing his eyes into an angry glare, his partner sending an equally intimidating glare for a girl. The two approached from the north, so they were facing Kakuzu. Hidan, Deidara and Sasori all faced the two, fighting stances failing to be dropped. They weren't up for a friendly meeting with strangers.

"Because I fucking demanded it," Hidan growled, running towards the male teenager only to be avoided. The teenager took a fistful of Hidan's hair as he passed and tugged his head back, making the silver haired boy yelp. "Fuck you, let me go and I'll kill you!"

"Such empty threats," The orange haired one stated, kicking Hidan off ot the side just as Sasori launched himself at him. Hidan scrambled up and swung a kunai knife in his foes direnction, only to be avoided again. Kakuzu's threads managed to tie the male down, though he was smart enough to not make himself look stupid by flailing around. Hidan positioned his kunai knife over his head, intending to drive the sharp object into the boys head.

"Huh?" Hidan inspected his hands, noticing that the kunai had been snatched from him. Looking over his shoulder, he ducked just in time. He would've had a kunai in the back of his head. Deidara tackled the girl to the ground only to earn a kunai driven deep into his left arm.

Kakuzu reeled his threads in, bringing the teenage boy along with them, curling his hand into a rock hard fist. The boy slipped away from the punch just as the threads loosened for Kakuzu to get a good punch to his gut. Kicking Kakuzu on the chest, the boy jumped back and threw Hidan off of his partner. The girl quickly thanked him and kicked Dediara away from herself, making the blond collide into Sasori.

The male began to glow a dark blue and a violent gust whipped up, forcing Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori to halt all actions. Hidan cussed loudly, but not loud enough for his voice to over come the wind. Sasori yelped in surprise when the wind picked him up off of his feet and he was tossed backwards, into Hidan. Deidara looked over his shoulder in shock, only to be blown off of his feet as well. Kakuzu had smartly planted some of his threads into the ground, nailing himself to the ground.

When the wind died down, Kakuzu reeled the threads back into his body while Hidan, Deidara and Sasori all sat up, groaning in pain from colliding into each other. Pein didn't allow them the luxury of getting onto their feet and sent blades of air at them, slicing Sasori across the arm and snipping off the tip of Hidans ear.

"Argh! Fuck you!" Hidan wailed, a yellow aura enveloping his body. Hidan pointed a finger at his male foe and a lightning bolt shot out of the tip. The teen jumped out of the way and charged, Hidan doing the same. The blue haired female tackled a distracted Sasori, a greyish white aura surrounding her body. She pulled her hand back, creating cat like claws out of the white chakra and brought her hand down for Sasori's neck, intent on killing the boy. She felt the claws go into him, but was stopped right there, a red chakra protecting the boy from being killed right on the spot.

"Another Jinchuriki?" The girl gasped to herself as she jumped off of the redhead before the chakra could burn through hers. It wasn't likely since she had the nine tailed cat, but she wouldn't risk it. Sasori stood and shot fire by punching at the air. She avoided all attempts, backing up to her partner who was sending air blade after air blade at Hidan who canceled them out with claws that sparked with electricity.

Kakuzu had begun glowing a greyish icy white when the female had tackled Sasori and was already shooting large icicles at the females partner while Hidan kept him buisy with his electricity. Deidara was glowing a blindingly pure white, shooting projectiles that ranged from Hidan's bolts of lighting to Sasori's fire blasts.

Kakuzu managed to grab the female and began freezing the arm he had grabbed. She managed to wiggle free and used her frozen arm as a shield from a blast of fire, also getting it to melt. Hidan slashed at her, chakra claws clashing and making a horrible screeching sound as they pushed for dominance. Hidan was blown aside by a gust of wind and had his arm slashed open by the female.

XXX

Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu all panted from the brawl they had had with these two teens. They could really stand they own ground and fight them off, but they had finally managed to beat them into submission. It was now very late into the night and trees were on fire, burnt and frozen. The ground was a very bumpy ice rink and the sky was blocked out by a heavy blanket of smoke.

"Okay, like I asked earlier, who are you?" Hidan panted, rolling his injured shoulder and tapping his chopped ear. The orange haired boy looked up from his spot on the ground and looked like he was considering fighting them again, but clearly they all weren't up for another fight.

"I'm Pein," Pein answered, standing up and brushing himself off. "She's Konan," Pein added, helping Konan up to her feet when he introduced her. When she was on her own two feet, she also brushed herself off and gave a friendly, yet shy wave. Kakuzu grunted while the other three nodded their heads.

"I'm Hidan," Hidan introduced, jabbing a thumb into his chest along with his signature over-confident smirk.

"Deidara un," Deidara lifted a hand and gave the friendliest smile he could muster.

"Hm, Kakuzu," Kakuzu grunted, arms crossed and glaring off to the side.

"Sasori," Sasori gave a friendly wave, being the only one that actually presented as friendly in Pein and Konan's eyes.

"I've noticed that we're all Jinchuriki," Pein pointed out. "It's not very likely that Jinchuriki hang around each other and look at us, six Jinchuriki in one spot," Pein continued, motioning to all of them, including hismelf and Konan. The four seemed to agree with that, though there was safety in numbers, especially for Jinchuriki.

"Come on, let's go rest, I'm exhausted un," Deidara complained, sitting onto the icy floor, deciding to ignore the cold sting on his rear. Kakuzu grunted again and he walked off, Hidan and Sasori in tow. Deidara stood up and trotted after them while Pein and Konan looked at each other before following.

XXX

Raku, the man that had reported to Neku, was hiding in a few shrubs, stalking on the six Jinchuriki teens. He seemed a little surprised that six of them were together, but figured that targeting them would mean starting off with six in stead of one or two. Two more men were at his side, silently watching the teens toss and turn in their sleep.

"Why can't we get them right now? They're asleep," One of them asked.

"Hush Fuma, we're just observing, we'll attack once Neku tells us to," Raku hissed, narrowing his eyes at his partner before returning his attention to the group of Jinchuriki. Fuma grumbled to himself, but situated himself into a comfortable position. "Kan, which one was the three tails?" Raku whispered to the second man, Kan.

"I believe Neku said that three tails was the boy in stitches," Kan answered just as quietly, shifting from one for to the other. "Hm, it's hard to believe that there are actually ninteen Bijuu, the weaker ones, and then these ones," Kan mumbled, more to himself than to Fuma and Raku.

"Huh? I thought that there were only nine, you got the names to these ones?" Fuma asked, looking baffled. Kan huffed a 'fine' before getting into a more comfortable position himself. Might as well just get comfortable telling this information right?

"Yukimo is the one tailed weasle, it's element is metal, so it can create metal and summon it, stuff like that. Then there's Janalock, two tailed horse, it's element is rock, not earth, but rock. It can bring up rocks and boulders, but cannot control the earth itself. Shalom is the three tailed dog, element, ice, you should know from common sense what it can do. Pheno is the four tailed pheonix, it's element being fire. Achizo, the five tailed hamster, element, electricity and lightning. Kayrago, the six tailed bird/dog, element, wind. Komari, seven tailed meerkat, element, earth, as in the ground. Jumo, eight tailed cougar, element, landmass, a larger version of the earth element. It was the reason behind why there are so many large land masses across this planet, it cracked the one large landmass into many smaller ones millions of years ago. Katsune, nine tailed cat, it doesn't have an element. It's more like a blank page. It can create many different things, but not other elements. Then finally, there's Sabako, the ten tailed wolf. It also doesn't have an element, but it unlike Katsune, it can preform all of the other elements of the other nine Bijuu of this roster. Now do you understand?" Kan explained. Fuma nodded, taking in all of the information before returning his attention to the six teenagers.

"When do we strike?" Kan asked.

Raku sighed, "Not now."

XXX

Hidan sat up, yawned and stretched. He felt refreshed, yet his muscles were extremely sore from the fight with Pein and Konan. Muttering a small 'ouch' from stretching a sore muscle too far, Hidan stood up and brushed the dirt off of his cheek. He looked over to his right and noticed that Kakuzu and Pein were missing. Hm. Probably out to get food or something.

Slowly, the other three arose from their sleep, cringing from their sore muscles.

"Morning Hidan," Sasori yawned and Hidan answered with a short 'morning' before setting off to find his partner. Deidara rubbed his shoulder and stood up himself, rubbing his left eye while brushing the dirt off of his back and bum with his other hand. Deidara had his back turned, but he whipped around when he heard Sasori and Konan yelp. The two were being held by two men while another approached him.

"Who the fuck are you un?" Deidara snarled. The three men remained silent, but the one that wasn't holding either Konan or Sasori charged at Deidara, one of his hands glowing with a black chakra. Deidara didn't know what it was, but the man slapped his hand onto Deidara's fore head. The instant the mans hand grabbed hold of Deidara's head, the blond could feel all of his energy leaving him and every thing began to grow cold and dark. Letting out a strangled sound, Deidara collapsed onto the ground without a chance to defend himself.

The two other men did the same with Konan and Sasori.

"Hey!" The three looked over at Hidan, Kakuzu and Pein, all three looking ticked. "What the hell are you doing?" Hidan bellowed, charging at the three. The two dropped Konan and Sasori, one charging at Hidan while the other jumped over him, charging at Kakuzu and Pein who both held defensive fighting stances. Pein and Kakuzu easily fended off the man, but Hidan unfortunatly fell victim to the black aura. Letting out a hoarse yelp, the last thing Hidan saw was Kakuzu charging at the man the had managed to drain his energy, rage burning in his eyes.

XXX

"Okay Raku, I think four's enough for now," Fuma announced. "Six tails and three tails have escaped, but we can track them down later," Fuma continued, addressing Kakuzu and Pein by the number of tails their Bijuu had. Raku nodded and the three picked up the four Jinchuriki, walking off to their boss' quarters.

XXXX

**Okay, eigth chapters up. Reviews should be kept nice and peace :)**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey guys, I'm back, sorry for the sudden dissapearance, but Sky and I went off to Mexico for spring break, the 'edit story' screen was having major ass problems before we left, so we simply ended up waiting until we got home. So other than that, enjoy :)**

**XXXX**

Konan opened her eyes agonizinly slowly before sitting up and taking in her surroundings. She considered calling out to see if somebody friendly was around, but held the urge back. It took her eyes a good ten seconds to adjust to the darkness and she soon figured out that she was completely alone. Standing up, Konan began to pace around the enclosed area.

"I guarantee that this is the girl," a voice sounded, catching the bluenette's attention. A silver haired man unlocked the door and opened it, revealing two other men along with him. "See master? We've brought her here ourselves," The silver haired man grinned with pride. Konan was disgusted by it. The man's 'master' examined Konan carefully before grinning himself.

"Yep, that sure is her," The seemingly leader chuckled

"Master, we've got another as well," The silver haired man continued, his grin widening. "Three more to be exact."

"I'm impressed," The leader answered and the door was closed with a horrid creaking noise. Konan waited a moment before looking away from the rusty door. 'Three more?' was all that went through her head. Konan began to nip at her fingernails in nervousness before approaching the small barred window that allowed for her to peek out from her containment. A loud 'CLANG!' interrupted her silence, making her jump back and land on her bottom.

"Well, looks like you two are going down first," Konan heard and she re-approached the small window. Hidan and Deidara were staring two of the other men down, fighting stances evidant.

"You're both damn fools for thinking that you can control the Bijuu, damn fools un!" Deidara barked, narrowing his eyes into small slits, pure white chakra beggining to ooze out of his body. Hidan glared at the two offenders, his chakra sparking around his body as well. Deidara charged at one of the men, slashing at him only to fail when Fuma avoided the attack simply by leaping backwards.

Hidan bend down onto all fours and suddenly the ground below him began to electrify. Fuma and Neku leapt into the air and used a special chakra technique that allowed them to remain in mid-air like that. Deidara looked up at the two men and sprung after them with a roar, Hidan doing the same, electricity giving him a major boost in speed, making it nearly impossible to see the Jashinist.

Hidan appeared behind Fuma and smacked Fuma square on the back with his foot, making the man fly down to Deidra who crashed into the man. While Deidara was handeling his two opponents, Hidan headed for Konan's cell room and smashed the door off of its rusty hinges.

"Thanks," Konan murmured before following the blond out. When Konan exited her cell, the two men had been taken care of, not completly, and Deidara had helped Sasori out. The two looked at each other and nodded before running off to escape this jail.

The moment they got out of the prison, they noticed that they were in Iwagakure. Deidara lead the group of four since he knew the village like the back of his hand. Deidara and Hidan had managed to push their Bijuu's down for the moment as they ran. They zoomed past villagers that were baffled at the sight of Deidara, but were soon puzzled by the sight of three other kids following him, yet not in hateful manners.

"Jump!" Deidara barked, forcing chakra into his feet when he was five feet of the wall so that the power would be explosive, allowing him to jump the ten foot wall, Konan, Hidan and Sasori doing the same.

"Now let's find Kakuzu and Pein."

XXX

"Did you hear that Itachi-san?" Kisame questioned, making Itachi halt in his tracks and turn to face Kisame. Itachi seemed to have heard it as well, but didn't seem to be bothered by it since the 'why?' look was being sent at Kisame. Kisame simply shrugged his shoulders and they suddenly exited the swampy area, heading in the direction of Iwagakure.

Itachi snapped to face a certain direction, spotting a pure white chakra floating up into the sky in an eerie manner. Kisame figured that they should check it out and the two dashed off in the direction that many would try to avoid.

When the two arrived, a blond boy with pure white chakra forming two tails stood on all fours like a canine would, head held high while a silver haired boy stood with yellow chakra, head held low whilst on four feet. Then over by a small Oak tree, Itachi spotted a small blue haired girl staring at them in fear along with a red headed boy watching in nervousness, yet a sertain maturity shining in his eyes. Itachi figured that approaching the girl and the red head would be a tad safer than approaching the other maddened teens.

"Who are you?" Konan snapped, eyes narrowing and a kunai pulled out from a small weapon pouch clipped to her hip.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake, what's going on?" Itachi answered, quirking an eyebrow. Konan took a moment to calm and put her kunai away before straightening up. "I asked you a question, do you have an answer?" Itachi growled, narrowing his eyes himself, effectively intimidating the young adolesence.

"The blond is Deidara and the one with silver hair is Hidan, we just got out of a prison and they suddenly went nuts," Konan explained before yelping when she noticed that Deidara was leaping at Itachi. Everything seemed to be in slow-motion, Deidara only three feet away and in mid-air, chakra claws beared and slightly closer to Itachi than the rest of his body. Konan dind't expect Itachi to have a light black chakra burst from his body, pushing Deidara away. Deidara snarled as he skidded a few feed back before charging again. The light black chakra was gone, but now Itachi's hand was infused with it and gripping around Deidara's neck, forcing the Bijuu down. Hidan charged at Itachi and with his incredible agility, Itachi managed to avoid a deadly attack and gripped tightly around Hidan's neck, forcing his Bijuu down as well.

"Urgh, what happened?" Hidan asked, rubbing his head. Looking around, Hidan noticed the charred and beat up trees surrounding them, painting the picture for Hidan. "Oh," Hidan mumbled before resuming to rubbing his pulsing head.

"Are you two okay?" Konan voiced her concern for her friends.

"Yeah," Hidan answered with a lopsided smile. "Though I sort of have a headache..."

"Here let me help."

"YOW!" Hidan yelped as Deidara smacked the boy upside the back of his head, not making his headache any better clearly. "What the hell was that for?" Hidan roared, looking like he was going to seriously punch the blond.

"Well, don't mind them, we're trying to find some friends of ours, would you like to join us?" Konan offered seemingly out of the blue. Itachi and Kisame looked at each other at the sudden question, but knew that they both had nowhere to go.

"Sure," Itachi answered.

XXXX

**Here we have it, ninth revised chapter. Peace :)**


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10**

**XXXX**

The small group traveled slowly through the forest, all silent. The weather could be considered perfect; it wasn't too hot or too cold. Once it became a little too dark for the naked eye, Itachi created a tiny flame that floated in his hand. As they quietly traveled through the forest, the only thing on their minds was if their separated pals were faring okay.

XXX

"Okay, we have to find them before something really bad happens okay guys?" Pein announced, seeming a little on edge like his other two friends. Sasori and Kakuzu halted their fidgety activity, looking up at the orange haired teen.

"Yeah, I agree with Pein, we can't just be sitting here," Kakuzu agreed, earning a nod from Sasori.

"But where would we look? They could be anywhere," Sasori pointed out. Kakuzu turned to Pein, awaiting an answer from the one that acted like their leader.

"Let's try that swamp we passed not too long ago, I think I felt someone else's chakra there," he suggested. Sasori stood up, brushing the dirt off of his behind and nodded along with Kakuzu.

"Let's get started,"

Midnight arrived a little too quickly for their liking, the three resting in a huge tree, each on their own branch at different heights, Sasori being on the lowest and Pein being on the highest. Pein had decided to rest in this tree, for it overlooked the whole forest/swamp, so they could easily locate something that seemed familiar. Pein was about to fall asleep when he spotted a small light appear, a camp fire if you must. Sitting up, he inspected the small light further and saw that five people were sitting around it.

"Guys, I think I found them!" Pein excitedly announced, now fully awake and jumping off of the large tree eagerly.

"About time," Sasori muttered, as he opened his eyes and jumped off as well. The three ran in the direction of the small camp fire.

XXX

"Someone's here," Itachi announced, the other four springing into fighting stances, ready to pummel whoever dared invade their space. Suddenly, three rather familiar teens emerged from the shrubbery.

"Pein, Sasori, Kakuzu!" Konan cried out, astonished that they had actually found them.

"Hey Konan," Pein huffed, catching his breath from the long run, finally recovering from the work out, Pein pointed to Itachi and Kisame. "Who are these two?"

"I am Itachi Uchiha and this is my friend Kisame Hoshigaki," Itachi introduced with a deep bow. Pein nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm Pein," He introduced himself.

"You must be the three Konan was talking about," Kisame remarked.

"Sasori!" everyone looked at Sasori who had been tackled to the ground by Deidara in a tight bear hug. Hidan started laughing at the two until Sasori sent him a glare that could kill (if looks could kill).

"Please get off of me Deidara," Sasori asked as politely as he could.

"Where's the sad Sasori I met un?" Deidara questioned, refusing to let go of his first friend. Sasori sighed and decided that he had to deal with the clingy blond. Seeing that Sasori was stuck with Deidara, Hidan began snickering to himself until he was smacked on the back of the head by none other than Kakuzu.

"Ow! I hit my head earlier, cut me some slack!" Hidan wailed, slapping Kakuzu's hand away before rubbing it sourly.

"Then shut up," Kakuzu commanded simply. "Plus, you don't seem to be yourself."

"What do you mean by that?" Hidan questioned, frowning slightly.

"You're not swearing."

"Fuck you Kakuzu, bastard, you're going down!" Hidan wailed, running after Kakuzu who had predicted this and bolted as well. Ducking under a long tree branch and pulling it back, Kakuzu let go of it when Hidan got closer, smashing the long tree limb onto Hidan's face, making the silver haired teen do a funny flip kind of action. "Fuck you, you fucking heathen, that fucking hurt, bastard!" all Kakuzu could do was cross his arms as Konan walked up to Hidan, inspecting the huge red line that ran diagonally across his face. She then directed a glare at Kakuzu. "I fucking hate you."

Konan finished fixing Hidan up an hour later. Why? Because Kakuzu pissed Hidan off again and ended up getting chased again. Konan had to use a jutsu on Hidan to calm him. It depended on how much chakra you put into it. A lot would knock them out, a medium amount would make them drowsy, kind of out of touch and very little would just be enough to make them stop yelling and running around.

"Wow, that was pretty quick," Pein remarked, watching as Hidan fought her jutsu in vain. Pein had never really seen anybody use a jutsu like that and it took a lot to get Hidan to calm just a little.

"Oh it's just a jutsu I learned a couple years ago," Konan shrugged, finishing up on Hidan's second wound.

"It would definitely help when Hidan throws another fit," Kakuzu pointed out.

"Yeah, I was thinking about using it whenever that happens," Konan agreed. It was quiet until an explosion made itself known off in the distance.

"Is that a bad thing un?"

XXXX

**Okay, finished this chapter. Please review. Peace :)**


End file.
